


Pining in Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tour, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harry finally realizes after months of crushing on louis during tour that it’s not just a crush. and now they are spending 3 weeks together in paradise. what will happen? especially when harry  reunites with someone from his past.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. a realization in london

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time posting on archive of our own so if something’s off that’s why! i hope you guys like this fic, i’ll be trying to post every week:)

i stood there, on stage in my favorite place on planet earth, london, and just watched. He was the most beautiful person i think i'd ever seen, and all i could do was stare. i'd known i had a small crush on Louis for a month now, i figured i'd get over it, everyone has crushes right? it couldn't last. i mean i live and breath Louis Tomlinson, he's everywhere, i live with him, eat dinner with him and perform with him, i'd get over it once i saw something i didn't like or he became annoying like the other boys do occasionally. 

But here i am on stage in London realizing that i'm in love with my best friend. 

a fan screamed my name and i shook out of my state of shock fast enough for me to realize my verse was coming up. Louis jogged up to my side and slung an arm around my shoulders, i tensed for a moment but relaxed just as fast. 

He smelled like sweat and his cologne that's way to expensive but smells amazing. i wanted to melt into his side and never let go, but he slipped away and sang his verse and the song was over.

this is going to be a nightmare, modest already hates "Larry Stylinson" thinking it'd ruin our careers, even if it is just is a rumor. But apparently there's some truth to it. 

only if all of it was actually true. 

Niall is the only one i told that i don't have much of a preference sexually when it comes to gender, and Zayn has caught me in bed with a guy once, he never mentioned it. It's not a secret but i never thought it was necessary to come out. Liam's heard me arguing with an ex boyfriend over the phone once, but he never caught on. 

the only one i don't think knows anything about my sexuality is Louis, and because of my feelings towards him i'm kind of glad he doesn't have a clue. 

Tonight's the last show on our tour and right after the show we will be heading to the airport to catch a red eye to "paradise". A gift from modest and Simon for our greatest tour yet. at first i was excited, a free vacation somewhere warm with beautiful oceans and tourist spots? sign me up. but now all i want to do and head home and try and get Louis out of my head, not spend 3 weeks in a beautiful romantic resort with him all tanned and shirtless. 

But i push Louis out of my head, it is the last show and performing is one of my favorite things in the world, might as well enjoy it.

after the show all five of us glided off of the stage still riding the high of performing in front of so many people. Liam was cocky and excited for our vacation, Zayn was rambling to his mom on the phone all smiles and unfiltered excitement, Niall was all jumpy and sunshine all mixed together, and Louis was flushed and trying to catch his breath. I'm not going to lie and tell you my mind didn't imagine he was flushed and out of breath for a different reason but i side hugged him any way and made my way backstage to get a bottle of water.

I laid down on the coach, drank my water, and took a Advil for my headache. i love performing don't get me wrong but being on stage singing the same songs all the time with loud speakers hurting your ears it's easy to get bad headaches. it'll be nice for a vacation to rest before we get back to the grind of writing and recording a new album and another tour shortly after. 

Zayn snatched the Advil bottle out of my hand to take one too right when one of our managers slipped in to tell us  
"it's about time to get going, there will be two cars, pick who you want to ride with and get your things ready to head straight for the airport." she answered her ringing phone but before she walked out made eye contact with Louis and I and said   
"you two can't ride in the same car." and walked out. 

A heavy feeling started to rest itself in the middle of my chest. it doesn't matter who i'm dating, wether it's Louis or some future guy i meet in a couple years, i will never be able to come out and let my fans know who i really am. 

I try and convince my self that it doesn't matter, that they all know my personality, and it not necessary to tell them i don't just like girls. That it doesn't change me or my music or the group, but it's apart of me that i hate to hide and feel shame for because Modest thinks it'll ruin my career, my friends' careers,Louis's career. 

But i shake myself out of my rut i somehow always find myself in whenever a manger is around and jump up and start gathering the few things i have backstage.   
"Harry! aren't you excited for vacation!" Louis sneaks up on me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, letting his feet lift off the ground, knowing i could handle his weight. i smile,

"yeah, it'll be nice to finally get some rest and some sun." i start to run dragging Lou with me as he screams not expecting it and tightening his grip on my shoulders, i find my way to the snacks and grab some chips and chocolate biscuits for Louis.

Louis drops to the floor and snatches the biscuits right when Niall rushes up to me and tackles me to the floor. i groan from the surprise of the hard floor  
"you okay Haz?" Niall laughs, i smirk and throw him off me and offer a hand to Niall to help him up, he takes it. 

This is the stuff i like about tour, light hearted moments between myself and my best friends. I also like running around the stages we perform on, getting high off of the adrenaline that comes with it. Late night talks with Louis when we can't sleep. I start to let myself get excited for vacation instead of worrying about the unknown. 

on our way to the cars, instead of listening to management i get in the car next to Louis. He smirks at me and slings an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side. i fall asleep within a couple minutes.


	2. the ex-boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets an unexpected call

Louis had to wake me up once we arrived at the airport, i pulled up my sweatshirt's hood and slipped out of the black SUV keeping my head down, knowing paps will want some last pictures of us before we head off to our 3 week vacation. 

Niall slid up next to me wearing some sunglasses, even though it's at least past midnight, and holding a family size bag of chips.   
"what's up with you tonight Haz? you seem...far away." Niall's always been good at reading people. i sighed and looked behind me to make sure Louis couldn't over hear.

"i think i have some, like, real feelings for Lou." i whispered. Niall's eyes widened,

"i thought it was just a crush?" i tell Niall basically everything, he's easy to talk to.

"me too." i ran a hand through my hair as we finally made our way to the plane and found our way to first class.

i sat next to Niall and slept the whole way.

when i woke up everyone was getting their carry on luggage and making their way off the plane. i checked my phone and found that Will had called me three times and texted me multiple times, i hadn't talked to him in over 4 months. 

Will and I dated for 6 months but we've known each other for much longer. The first band i was ever in was in high school, he was the drummer. he was one of the first guys i ever had feelings for. We practically grew up together but when we were about fifteen he kissed me and we started dating soon after. Our relationship was the longest i've ever been in, we only broke up because after X factor i had no time to be in a committed relationship. It hurt a lot because he wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend. 

But we made amends and check in on each other occasionally. But recently while i was on tour i haven't talked to him.  
"Will? Are you okay?" i kept my phone up against my ear with my shoulder as i struggled to get my carry on and traded glances with Louis, hoping he wouldn't over hear. 

"Hey. I couldn't get ahold of you tonight, but i just wanted to talk to you...so when i heard you were performing in London i showed up at your show..." i felt a stab of guilt in my chest, we haven't seen each other in over a year and he was there last night and i never saw him.

"i never knew you were there i'm really sorry." i followed Niall off of the plane, knowing Louis was right behind me. 

"Yeah, i tried to get backstage but no one would let me see you" He sounded tired.

"no one was aloud backstage last night, we're on our way off of a red eye right now, we're in spain, it's a tour wrap gift from management" i still felt a twinge of guilt digging its way into my chest. 

"my dads in the hospital Haz." his voice wavered, i stopped in my tracks, Louis knocked into my back. 

"what happened? i can catch a plane back right now if you want me there." Niall turned around to look at me worriedly. We'd made our way out of the plane and were now finding our way to a pair of black SUV's.

"No no, haz, you can't do that i won't let you do that, i think i just needed someone to talk to." silence ran through the phone for a moment "he uh, has cancer, he fell and broke a couple ribs the other night so they scanned him and found tumors." his voice cracked.  
i took a deep steadying breath as i found my way into a car with Louis, Niall, and Liam.   
Zayn no where to be seen.

"seriously Will, listen to me, it's no problem i will catch a plane right now, just give me the green light." i didn't want to intrude on him and his family if he really didn't want me there. 

"no, i think i should just take care of my mom, and you are busy. its fine, i just needed to talk to someone i knew would listen." he cleared his throat "the show was good though Haz, i proud of you, your fans love you guys a lot, but your management team sucks." he laughed a little trying to relieve some of the tension. i nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"you're right they do suck, but thanks, im glad you finally came to a show. if you need anyone to talk to don't hesitate to call." 

"i won't. love you Hazza." Love you's with Will are no longer weighty and such a big deal, it's no secret we care for one another, telling Will i love him is as easy as it is with my family. 

"love you too." and i ended the call. i guess i was frowning because Louis, even though he was confused hugged me. 

"who was that?" Liam asked, i had almost forgot he was in the car too.

"uhm, Will. My old band mate from high school." Niall coughed out of shock, he knew who Will was to me once. Louis let go and sent a confused expression towards Niall. 

"He was at last night's show? why didn't we meet him?" Louis asked.

"My phone was shut off and management wouldn't let him backstage, i didn't get his messages until we landed." i rubbed my hands over my face, i was still tired and was starting to get a migraine.

"that sucks...why did you offer to fly back? is something wrong?" Louis reaches back and slapped the back of Liam's head.

"that's intrusive and none of your business." Louis whispered aggressively at Liam. 

"Will's dad is sick, i offered to fly back and help out, he turned me down though." i took my hood down and ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes.

"i'm really sorry about that Haz, tell your friend that we hope everything works out." Louis reached out and pulled my hands out of my hair that i had started pulling at, an old nervous tick, and held my hand.

i squeezed Louis's hand and let myself relax and called Zayn   
"hey, you get in the other car?" 

"yeah, i think i'm getting a cold so i wanted to stretch out. The resort isn't that far anyway i'll see you guys in like 15 minutes" He sneezed into the phone 

"bless you" i chuckled "we'll see you in 15 minutes then, bye" 

"bye" and the call ended. He sounded exhausted, i guess everyone is in need of some rest. 

once we finally made it to the resort i realized how hot it was here. i was still wearing a sweatshirt and black jeans and i just wanted a shower and a nap. But despite how i felt the resort is beautiful.

it's right next to the beach and the ocean is about as blue as Louis's eyes. Everyone on the beach looks like they're living the dream, plus they are all beautiful. but i'm still tired and i wanted a reason to get closer to Louis so i lean against him and we find our way to the desk and get our room keys.

the room is really big, 4 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, and two terraces that look over the ocean and beach. Everyone starts fighting over bedrooms, Zayn and Liam both trying to get the biggest room, Niall looking through the kitchen to check for food, and Louis looking at the ocean from one of the terraces. 

"Hey.." i smiled softly and stepped up next to Louis.

"hi, you look tired Haz, you okay?" Lou reaches out and squeezed my wrist, my pulse slowed and relaxed.   
i sighed

"yeah, i'll be fine, i just need a shower and some sleep on an actual bed." my back hurt from sleeping on the red eye and my legs ache from last night's performance.  
"but are you okay too? you look about as tired as i am." 

"yeah, i didn't sleep on the red eye. i'm still scared of planes so i'm ready for a nap." he let go of my wrist, i hadn't noticed he was still holding, and took ahold of my hand instead.

"wanna nap together?" i'm usually really good at this but with Louis my heart started to speed up and cheeks felt hotter than usual. 

he smiled

"that's sounds good but i think i need a shower too, i'll come to your room once i'm out." and he let go of my hand to find an open shower.


End file.
